WITCH meets Sailor moon
by Silver Wolf Girl 10
Summary: The WITCH girls find that Cornelia isnt telling them everything and that she is connected with another group and that she is a princess.CHAPTER 2 UP
1. The Last Battle for Meridian

-1Witch meets Sailor Moon

"CORNELIA GET OUT OF HERE YOUR WING" yelled Will. "NO YOU NEED ME HERE WILL WHETHER I AM FLYING OR NOT I STILL HAVE MY ELEMENT" shouted Cornelia as a reply just then Will opened a portal and shot Cornelia through it and into her room so that she couldn't do any harm and rapidly closed the portal. Back at the battle Will felt better and then Phobos took hold of her and took a fake heart of Kandrakar and tried to open a portal to their world. This was the final battle the one that would decide the fate of Earth and Meridian. Will and Taranee both shot Phobos with their most powerful elemental shot and unfortunately shot him off a rock and caused him to start bleeding from the head ,but all that Elyon did was check to make sure he wouldn't die. After making sure that Phobos was secure and drained of his power the guardians went home to check on Cornelia but came into her room to find…


	2. The Scouts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or WITCH so there. Now on with the story enjoy everyone.

"Cornelia who the heck is this!" shouted Irma seeing Cornelia, still in her guardian form.

There were five other girls standing around her, all of the girls looked normal but a strange aura surrounded them all.

"Relax, girls it's time I told you the truth about my powers and who I really am." She said in a very hesitant voice.

"Ok Corny, your scaring me." Said Irma in a very non-joking voice.

"IRMA STOP CALLING ME CORNY!" yelled Cornelia.

Everyone could tell Cornelia was getting agitated.

"Ok Cornelia what is going on?!" Shouted Will speaking up for the first time since leaving Meridian.

"Ok I am the Earth Guardian, but not just that…" A tall blonde girl with blue eyes interrupted Cornelia.

"Cornelia I know this is a touching moment but CAN WE HURRY THIS UP LUNA IS ABOUT TO DO BRAIN SURGERY!" she yelled.

They all looked and sure enough a small black cat with a small moon marking was on her head.

"Serena hush I'm trying to take it slow." Cornelia said in a voice that said she was about to lose it if she didn't say what she had to.

"Look these are the Sailor Scouts I am one of them. Ready girls, let's go!" Cornelia finished speaking to the other girls.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER"

"MERCURY STAR POWER"

"MARS STAR POWER"

"JUPITER STAR POWER"

"VENUS STAR POWER"

Lights surrounded all the girls. Once the lights died down the five girls were still there but they were much different.

"Ok WITCH meet Sailor Moon she is also known as Serena. She is our leader and the princess of the moon." Said Cornelia.

She pointed to the girl with blonde hair. Her hair was in two buns and pigtails as before, but she had two red jewels in the buns.

She had on a white sailor shirt with a red bow. She had a pair of white elbow gloves and a pair of red knee boots on.

To top off her costume she had a blue mini skirt, red choker, and a gold tiara on.

"This is Sailor Mercury, she's the brains of the operation, has the power over water and technology plus is princess of Mercury. Also known as Amy."

Cornelia indicated a girl with short blue hair and a uniform to match Serena's but everything was blue.

"This is Sailor Mars she has the powers of a priestess and power over fire and is the princess of Mars. She is also known as Rei."

Cornelia walked over to a girl with raven black hair that fell to her knees plus a stare to drill through Phobos and a fire red uniform to match Sailor Mercury's.

"This is Sailor Jupiter, she has the power over earth and lightning. She is also very good at martial arts she is the princess of Jupiter. Her name is Rita."

Cornelia was gesturing to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and an emerald green uniform to match all the others.

"Finally this is Sailor Venus, she has the power over love and is the princess of Venus. She is also known as Mina."

A girl with knee length blonde hair with a red bow at the top and an orange uniform waved at the girls.

"Now it's my turn. I am called Sailor Fire Solstice. I have the power of the apocalypse of flame. There are other Sailor Solstice soldiers as well. There are five of us all for the five elements. Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Spiritual are the five apocalypse elements." Said Cornelia


End file.
